Obsidian Tunnel
This page is a work in progress. ---- Obsidian Tunnel is a 2015 introduced and all round character. Obsidian is the son of the prince from the story Verde Prato, written by Giambattista Basile. His desire to follow tradition as well as being one to follow the rules leads him to side with the Royals in the Royal / Rebel conflict. Character Personality Obsidian is a cheery, helpful guy who enjoys being around other people. He's a social butterfly and there's nothing he hates more than being left out. He feels his crutches give people the impression he needs a lot more assistance than he does, an idea Obsidian takes issue with. Although kind, Obsidian is very quick to put his foot down. He hates arguing and has no problem in intervening in arguments, believing them to be a rather unhelpful waste of time. The future king is also a sucker for the rules and doesn't enjoy breaking them, feeling they've been put in place for a reason meaning, more often than not, it pays to follow them. He notes that this drags him into a lot of arguments he doesn't want to get into. He has a bad habit of getting too involved and too invested in just about anything, including arguments, challenges and stopping aforementioned arguments. He may not be one to get sad too often, but arguments involving his friends or matters close to home nearly always leave him in (angry) tears. Obsidian wishes things were simpler, for if there were never any complications there'd never be any reason to argue. This means hes somewhat of an idealist. All factors considered, his choice to side with the Royals is no surprise. Notably, he always seems stuck on his MirrorPad or MirrorPhone, and has at least one of them on him at all times. This results in him coming off as rude in social situations, as Obsidian will often ask to hang out with people and spend the whole time checking his phone. Appearance Obsidian has dark skin, dark brown eyes and black hair with purple streaks. His hair is straight and short, though he does have bangs and hair that frames his face. Said hair is a little longer than the rest of his hair. His colour scheme revolves around purple, grey, light grey and blue. The blue in his clothes matches the blue glass of his crown and crutches. Glass is a pretty common theme in his outfits as hes excited for his destiny. Obsidian's Italian accent isn't too prominent and hes of an average height. Fairy tale – Verde Prato : ''Main Article: Verde Prato '' How the Story Goes The story revolves around a princess, Nella, and her prince. The two are lovers and visit each other at night via a secret enchanted glass tunnel that joins their kingdoms. Every night the prince would run through the tunnel to see Nella and they would spend the night together. Unfortunately, Nella's two ugly, evil sisters find out about the prince and princess and smash the glass tunnel. That nightwhen the prince runs to see Nella, he falls and cuts himself all over. Due to the tunnel being enchanted, the wounds do not heal and the prince is mortally ill. To try and save his son, the king of the nearby kingdom says whoever cures his son can marry him. Nella decides she needs to cure her prince and leaves her castle in disguise to find a remedy. On her quest, she hears two ugly ogres discussing the fact the prince will never be healed, because the only thing that can heal him is to smear their fat all over the princes body. Desperate, Nella pretends to be lost in the woods and asks the ogres to let her into their house. The ogres think they're getting an easy meal so let Nella in. Once in the house, Nella murders both ogres. Having murdered both ogres, Nella gathers their bodily fat into a bucket and takes it to her prince. She cures the prince and reveals herself to the prince, king and anyone else watching. Their marriage is quickly arranged. How does Obsidian fit into it? Obsidian's main role is to become injured and await rescue. Although he is a Royal he's only excited about the ending of his story, not the part where he has to be rescued. He likes doing things for himself, so he finds being assigned the damsel in distress role a little upsetting. Still, he believes the stories should be followed and that his pain is necessary for the story. He and his Princess Nella, Opaline Glass have agreed it best he stay in good health until his story starts, as any complications with his health could be life threatening. He tries his best to stay healthy for her, though he really thinks its all a little unnecessary. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Pet TBA Romance TBA Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule TBA Trivia TBA Timeline TBA Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Royals Category:Verde Prato Category:From Basile's Tales